Image forming apparatuses (e.g., copiers or printers) have a function of performing user authentication, for example. When a user uses an image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus performs user authentication using a card reader and an integrated circuit (IC) card. Specifically, the card reader is mounted on the image forming apparatus, and the user holds the IC card over a reading surface of the card reader. It is preferable that the card reader does not hinder visibility of a sheet discharged onto an internal discharge section and operation of taking out a sheet from the internal discharge section. In view of the foregoing, the card reader is generally mounted on a side surface of a scanner housing of the image forming apparatus such as to be level with an operation section (see Patent Literature 1, for example).